


kiss me (or don’t)

by annella



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Turkstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Cloud somehow ends up having a tryst with Reno. It was a one-off to blow off steam, but it somehow keeps happening.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	kiss me (or don’t)

**Author's Note:**

> For Turkstober 2020 Day 5: “no one has to know.”

“No one has to know,” Reno had whispered, the first time it happened. Cloud had been investigating reports from the kids in Sector 5 of a shady man in a suit poking around some of the back alleys, and he’d been surprised to find Reno. The Turk wasn’t in the mood to fight, though, and had somehow managed to easily read Cloud’s restless, horny mood and take advantage.

They’d ended up writhing together on the filthy floor of an abandoned factory, half wrestling, half fucking, and Cloud had come in his pants from Reno’s body rubbing against his own and Reno’s sharp teeth biting at his neck and ears. Not one to leave a man hanging, he’d shoved his hand down Reno’s tight pants and stroked him as he cursed up a storm before spilling himself into Cloud’s glove.

“Heh. Later then, asshole,” Reno had said, smirking as he zipped himself up and strolled out the door, leaving Cloud filthy and panting on the floor.

He was pretty sure he’d lost that round, and when he got back to the Leaf House, the kids had all assumed that the bruises on his neck were from a particularly voracious form of hedgehog pie. He hadn’t corrected them.

Ms Folia had raised an eyebrow at him, but he’d avoided her gaze, escaping back to the small room he rented in the outskirts of Wall Market before she could question him too closely.

And that should have been it. 

But it happened again, this time during a routine patrol for the neighbourhood watch in Sector 4. Reno was again on his own, leaning against a crumbling wooden wall with his shirt and jacket all the way open and his entire chest on display, tapping his security baton against his leg, and when he saw Cloud, a feral grin lit up his face, those sharp canines glinting.

“Fight or fuck, pretty boy?” Reno asked, and before Cloud knew it, he was shoving Reno hard up against the wall, his fists tight in the labels of his shiny suit jacket as Reno cackled in his ear.

It got to the point where Reno somehow managed to get hold of Cloud’s phone number and messaged him when he was going to be in the slums without his partner around, and Cloud would inevitably turn up, wondering all the while what the hell he was even doing. He didn’t like Reno at  _ all, _ and here he was meeting him in out of the way places to have sex. Reno had a sharp tongue and even sharper elbows, and he used both on Cloud mercilessly, and Cloud looked forward to it more than he thought he should. There was something  _ exciting _ about having Reno call him a bitch while he was on his knees in a filthy back alley with Reno’s cock in his mouth.

The first time Reno kissed him, Cloud pulled back in surprise. They’d found an old house still in surprisingly good condition, and a bedroom with a lumpy mattress still on the bed, and Reno had pulled Cloud down on top of him without hesitation.

“What the hell?”

Reno frowned, his pretty features creasing up. “What, you don’t like kissing? What’s wrong with you? I’ve had my dick in your ass but you won’t  _ kiss _ me?”

“I don’t even  _ like _ you,” Cloud protested.

Reno rolled his eyes. His shirt was already all the way open and Cloud’s top was lying in a messy heap on the floor, and they were both hard and wanting. “If you didn’t like me, you’d stop meeting me,” Reno snarled, pushing Cloud off him and sitting up. Cloud silently watched him make himself presentable, not sure what to say, and when Reno had left, he flopped down on the bed and wondered what the hell was going on.

  
  
“Cloud,” Andrea said fondly, “you’re a dumbass.”

“I’m not!” Cloud protested, slamming his glass down on the bar.

“Explain to me again what your arrangement with this man is?” Andrea shifted on the bar stool to face him, his face propped up in one hand, and Cloud glared at the sticky surface of the bar.

“I don’t know. He texts me when he’s going to be in the slums. I go meet him. We… you know.”

“Give me your phone,” Andrea ordered, and Cloud passed it over without hesitation so Andrea could scroll through the messages from Reno. Of the two of them, Reno was definitely chattier, and lately there had been more than just a place and a time. He’d started telling Cloud about his day, complaining about his work—particularly his boss, who was something of a hardass—and idle observations on life in Midgar. Cloud had responded sometimes, but he usually wasn’t sure what to say.

“You  _ are _ a dumbass,” Andrea informed him, passing the phone back. “Do you like this man?”

Cloud squirmed. He enjoyed the sex, that was for sure—it was a great way to relieve the stress of life in the slums, and regular orgasms were doing wonders for his mood. But he didn’t want to admit to himself, let alone to Andrea, the way his heart leapt whenever he saw a new message from the Turk, even if it was just ‘wow Tseng is riding my ass harder than you do today’. He didn’t want to examine too closely how much he looked forward to his meetings with Reno, how seeing him left him in high spirits for the rest of the day. He’d been putting it down to just a high from getting laid regularly, nothing more.

Andrea sighed. “You know, it’s alright to admit you like someone. There’s no shame in it.”

“He’s a  _ Turk. _ ”

“And you’re a mercenary. You both do nasty things because you’re being paid to.”

Cloud grimaced and rubbed his face. “I don’t know.”

“Whether you like him or not, he likes  _ you. _ You need to figure out what you’re going to do with that.”

  
  
It was a week before Cloud got up the courage to text Reno again. There’d been silence from Reno’s end since the awkward moment with the kiss, which was so unlike him Cloud was genuinely worried about what he’d done.

_ Doing a job in sector 5, near the old rocket graveyard. _

He managed to ignore his phone as he made his way through the towers of scrap to where there’d been reports of a nest of grashstrikes. The job was done easily, and Cloud sat down on a pile of boxes for a moment to catch his breath, grimacing at the webs of sticky fluid on his pants and wondering if he should check his phone in case Reno had replied.

“Need a hand?” Reno drawled, and Cloud hid a smile as the Turk sauntered towards him, baton idly swinging.

“You’re too late,” he replied, gesturing to the dismembered bodies lying around. 

“Nah, I think I got here just in time. I fucking hate those things.” He sat down on the box next to Cloud, his long legs stretched out in front of him, his baton tapping against his thigh in what Cloud now recognised as a nervous tic.

Cloud cleared his throat awkwardly. “There’s a place nearby we can go,” he suggested, and Reno frowned at him. 

“I dunno, man. You gotta give me a better reason now.”

“Reno—”

“Bitch, all I did was try to kiss you, and you freaked  _ out.” _

“Yeah. Sorry.” Cloud stared at the ground, unable to look Reno in the eye. He’d thought about what to say, had planned it, had even practiced it in the foggy mirror in his tiny bathroom, but now, faced with the man in question, he’d forgotten every word of it.

Reno barked out a short, sharp laugh. “I know you’re not much good at talking, but come  _ on, _ Strife.” He shifted, stood up, and Cloud reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Sorry I—” Cloud took a deep breath and started again. “Sorry I’m a dumbass.” He laced his fingers in Reno’s, the leather of their gloves squeaking a little, and pulled him down to his lap. Reno squawked, almost dropping his baton as he landed astride Cloud’s thighs, face to face with him, their noses almost touching. 

“You—” Reno started, but Cloud shut him up with a kiss.

Reno’s lips were soft, and he let out a surprised grunt as Cloud slid a hand up the back of his neck and into his hair, their mouths pressed firmly together. His surprise only lasted a moment, though, and before Cloud knew it, Reno’s tongue was sliding between his lips and tangling with his own tongue. It felt good, better than Cloud had been expecting, and he moaned softly as Reno cupped his face and tilted his head to get a better angle. 

“See? Not so bad,” Reno panted, pulling away and grinning wickedly at Cloud. 

“I could get used to it,” Cloud conceded, taking hold of Reno’s ponytail and tugging sharply. Reno let out a moan, and Cloud smirked.

“Not here, though,” Reno said, glancing around at the grashstrike guts all over the place. “Did you say you had a place in mind?”

  
  
Reno looked at him askance when Cloud opened the door to the tiny room he rented. “Uh, Cloud? Is this your place?” His gaze flickered over the swords propped against the wall, the haphazard pile of clothing at the foot of the bed, the tattered paperback on the crate next to the bed. “Man, you live like this?”

Cloud scoffed. “We’re not all highly paid Shinra operatives. You coming in or not?”

“I’m not going to catch anything, am I?” Reno looked at the bed, the rumpled covers, and cringed.

“Fuck off, then,” Cloud said, grinding his teeth. 

“Nah, just messing with ya.” Reno strolled in and put his baton down on the small chest where Cloud kept most of his belongings. “You gonna fuck me now?”

“Hmm. Maybe.” Cloud propped his sword up against the wall with the rest of his weapons and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You gonna kiss me some more?”

“Liked that, did you?” Reno smirked and pushed Cloud backwards onto the bed before straddling him. Cloud admired the view as Reno shrugged his jacket and shirt off before yanking his gloves off with his teeth. He could see why Reno swanned around with his shirt open almost all the way; Cloud had certainly found it a distracting sight when he first fought him, and now that he got to spread his hands all over the man, he found it even more distracting.

“Get your filthy gloves off and touch me,” Reno ordered, pushing his goggles off and flinging them into the corner of the room. They’d never made it all the way naked during their trysts, and Cloud found himself eager to see all of Reno’s lithe body. Reno seemed to feel the same, his eyes lighting up when Cloud sat up to pull his top off over his head before reaching down to unbutton his pants. 

It took some scrambling, but Cloud finally managed to get Reno stripped bare and on his back in Cloud’s bed. He had to admit, Reno looked gorgeous against his rumpled sheets, his red hair almost glowing in the dim light, his green eyes wicked and gleaming, his pale skin smooth and creamy and begging for Cloud to bruise up with his mouth. Reno’s eyes flickered over Cloud’s similarly naked form, admiring the muscles on his torso and upper arms before he grabbed Cloud’s hand and pulled him down on top of him.

“Still hate me?” Reno asked, laying a single breathless kiss on Cloud’s lips before pulling away.

“Never did,” Cloud countered, pushing himself up so he was leaning on his hands, his hips tight against Reno’s. They were both already half-hard, and Cloud ground down a little against him, smirking when he felt Reno’s cock swell.

“Bitch, please.” Reno rolled his eyes. “I tried to kill you  _ twice, _ you hated my guts.”

“Hmm. Maybe.” Cloud let his weight fall against Reno’s body, eliciting a sharp gasp from the man, and spread his mouth over Reno’s. Reno moaned, kissing him back, slick tongue gliding against Cloud’s, wet and messy and sending waves of arousal pulsing through Cloud’s body. 

“You’re not a bad kisser,” Reno admitted, stroking Cloud’s mouth with his thumb. Cloud bit him, and Reno laughed, that annoying high-pitched giggle that made Cloud want to shut him up by any means necessary. He leaned down and kissed him again, muffling the laughter, and Reno wrapped his legs around Cloud’s hips, pulling him tight as they thrust their cocks together.

The kissing added a whole other dimension to the sex, and Cloud was definitely a fan, wondering why he’d avoided it for so long. Having Reno’s mouth attached to him while he slid two fingers inside Cloud made it feel so much more intimate, more intense, not to mention how good it felt to have Reno’s tongue in his mouth, swallowing Cloud’s gasps and moans as he fucked him into the mattress. Cloud came with a gasp, clenching tight around Reno’s cock, slicking up the tight space between their bodies, and Reno kissed him through it, huffing out his own orgasm.

They lay together on the narrow bed, bodies pressed close, and Reno idly dragged a hand up and down Cloud’s back, his sharp nails digging in enough to make Cloud wince a little at times. “Yeah, let’s do that again,” he eventually said, and rolled over to grab a dented pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his pants. 

Cloud shook his head when Reno offered him one, content to lie back and watch him smoke, admiring the long, slender fingers, the soft, plush lips which Cloud was going to kiss as much as he could from now on.

“Wanna get a drink with me in Wall Market?” Cloud asked. He tried to make it sound casual, not like he’d been practicing it in his head for the past ten minutes, and Reno grinned at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on twitter: sherribon. I post a lot of Turks stuff.


End file.
